Gold Digger
by HeIsTheSunAndITheMoon
Summary: Rose Hathaway, young, beautiful, and ambitious, wants the best for herself and mother.She'll do anything to obtain what she wants, but how far will she go? And when it comes down to it what will she choose? Money or love?-Previously Money or Love?
1. Decisions

Sometimes in life you have to make decisions that don't please others, decisions that end up hurting the ones you love, decisions that are selfish, but decisions that make your life better.

I had to make one of those decisions.

I live in a small island of the coast of California, it's owned by four very rich families, it's beautiful, but so lonely. Not many people live here, only about 100.

I live with my mom Janine Hathaway, in a small beach house; my father was never around. My mom is a maid for one of the founding families, the Dragomir's. We're not rich, we're far from it, but we have money and we always make the best of it, we don't really have a choice.

I've always wanted a better life for me, always dreamt of having the world on my hands, but of course it was only a day dream.

I could never have that.

And sometimes I was okay with it.

Until I saw my mother come home, tired of working for more than 12 hours, trying to keep us alive.

My boyfriend, Eddie, and my friend, Mia, say to stop dreaming. That life wasn't meant for us.

And maybe it wasn't, but I wasn't done dreaming.

I wanted the money the Dragomir's had. Lissa Dragomir was my friend, always trying to help me out, but I didn't want charity work.

The founding families were rarely around, always in California, living the better life.

I envied them and hated them for it. I would do anything to have that kind of life, to help my mother and myself out.

So when the other three founding families came to the island, I took my chance.

Maybe I was ambitious, selfish, but sometimes, that's what you need in order to survive.

.

.

.

**I've had this idea in my head for a very long time. **

**I'm not sure if I should continue it.**

**So review and tell me! :)**


	2. Brown Eyes

"I love you, you know that right?" Eddie spoke. I looked up and met his blue eyes.

I nodded,"I love you too."

I nestled into his arms, I was in between his legs, laying down on the sand. We were at the beach, watching the sun set.

"Do you ever wonder what's outside of Haven?" I asked.

He sighed,"Rose, not that again."

"Why not?" I asked.

"You're living in a fantasy! Even if we do make it out of Haven, we're not ready for the outside world Rose. How many people do you know that leave Haven and come back rich?" his tone wansn't harsh, but it wasn't friendly either.

I got up and looked away from him. He was right, people left Haven yet when they came back, they were worst then when they were here.

"We're safe where we are. We have a stable home and job," he continued.

I interrupted him, "For how long Eddie?"

I looked back at him, he was still in the sand, his eyes far away.

"What's so wrong with wanting more? With wanting something better?" he didn't answer for a few minutes.

"Nothing," he answered.

"Then?" I asked, walking further into the water.

"I just don't want you to get hurt when you realize that what you want, isn't something you'll get."

He walked behind me, resting his hands on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

I shrugged away. His words were painful, yet held truth to them.

"Okay," I heard him say before he walked away.

This didn't mean I was giving up.

No, more now than ever I was going to fight for what I wanted.

.

.

.

"I heard about what happened between you and Eddie," Mia said sitting beside me. It was night already, two hours since Eddie had left, and I hadn't left the beach yet.

I didn't answer her. It was very well known that since Mason, her boyfriend, and my ex had died, she had been after Eddie.

"And?" I asked, my tone harsher than necessary.

"He's right Rose."

I sighed in frustration.

"What does it matter?" I asked.

She didn't answer.

"All you have is what he can offer," she answer.

"It's good for you thought isn't it?" I asked her.

"What?"

"It's good for you if I want something better because you know he won't be able to give me what I want, so he'll go to you," I answered, looking at the moon.

"That's crazy!" she exclaimed.

"No it's not! Everybody knows you like Eddie!" I yelled, finally looking at her.

"All I want is for him not to get hurt! I don't want him to end up like Mason!" she yelled back.

I flinched at the mention of his name. It had only been a year, and the subject was sore.

I stood up, towering over, my anger growing.

"Are you blaming me for his death?" I asked her, my voice rising again.

She looked away from me.

"You took him away from me, broke his heart, and when he came to me, where he belonged, he committed suicide, what do you think?" she looked back at me, her face straight, showing no emotion, but resentment.

"You let him go! I only comforted him. And don't you dare blame me Mia Rinaldi!" shouted, tears threatening to leak out of my eyes.

She stood up, dusted herself, and started walking away.

"He's mine Mia," she stopped walking but didn't turn around.

"And always will be."

She walked away from me, leaving me alone in the beach.

The wind blew my hair, a slightly cold breeze spreading over the island.

It was as cold as my heart was at the moment.

And as cold as it would be from now on.

I walked towards my house, not looking at where I was walking.

I bumped into something cold and hard, and it took me a while to figure out it was a person.

A very tall person.

I looked up to meet the brownest eyes I had ever seen.


	3. What Did You Get Me Into?

"I'm sorry," he apologizes, his voice holding a small accent.

I step away from him.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking," I apologize and start walking away.

He grabs my arm, a wave of electricity flowing between us.

He lets go at the same time I pull away.

I can't really see what he looks, so I don't know who he is, but I can tell he has dark eyes, and long hair tied at the nape of his head. And he isn't from around here.

"What's your name?" he asks. I'm a little unsure to answer at first.

"Rose," I tell him, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Yours?" I ask.

"Dimitri! Get back here!" a voice yells. He looks back, and scratches the back of his head.

"I have to go," he says and starts jogging back to where the man is.

"Wait-" I say but stop. He's too far away already. Something shiny catches my eyes.

I bent down, on my knees to pick it up.

Its a golden chain, a circular locket at the end. I walk into my house, and turn the light on.

Engraved on the locket is a sword, wrapped around a vine with thorns, a rose on the sword handle. It's beautiful.

"What is that?" I jump a mile at the sound of my mother's voice.

I stuff the chain in my pocket and turn around.

"Nothing."

She raises an eyebrow.

"I'm going to bed, night."

"Night," I mutter.

I go to bed, the chain in my hand.

And I dream of the tall, mysterious man.

.

.

.

I decided to apologize to Eddie, I know he only wants the best for me, because he loves me; and I love him.

I take a quick shower and start my way to Eddie's house.

Five years ago, the founding family decided to upgrade the island. New roads were made, houses were rebuilt, a hotel was made, cars were replaced, and technology made its way to or island.

Eddie didn't live so far away from me, a ten minute walk. I didn't bother knocking on the door, I went in, and found my way to Eddie's room.

I opened the door and didn't like what I found.

Eddie and Mia on the couch watching a movie. I stood by the doorway, my hands on my hips.

"Wonderful," I spoke, bitterly. Mia's head had been on his shoulder and when they saw me they jumped apart.

"Rose," Eddie said.

"Eddie, Mia, am I interrupting something?" they looked at each other and shook their head.

"Cause it seem like I did."

Jealousy spread through my body, igniting a fire inside me. Eddie loved me, and only me. He was mine, and I wasn't going to let Mia take him from me.

Tears sprung to my eyes.

"Rose, it's not what it looks like," he argued, getting up from the couch.

"I come to apologize, and I find my boyfriend hugging my friend, watching a romance movie, and its not what it looks like?"

None of them said anything.

"You know I would never do that," he pleaded.

"I love you Rose, Mia could never compare to you."

From the corner of my eye I saw Mia flinch at his words.

_Take that bitch._

I cast my thoughts away. Mia was a good friend, despite everything.

I pulled Eddie for a hug.

"I'm sorry I over reacted," I told him.

"I love you, that's all that matters," I giggled and pulled away.

"I have to go meet Lissa for lunch," I gave Eddie a peck on the lips.

"Love ya," I waved at Mia who waved back.

I started walking towards Court. It was an area where four mansions stood, one for each founding family.I

I got a few wolf whistles, from the guys. I wasn't oblivious to the fact that I was a coveted woman, I was beautiful, and I knew it. I was tanned, with dark, almost black hair, and almond colored eyes. I was 5'7, and voluptuous, with curves at all the right places.

I reached the gates that read Court, I rolled my eyes and flashed my card that would let me in.

"Good day Miss Hathaway," I nodded at the man who was in charge of the gates, the gate keeper.

I opened the door to the Dragomir's and was over whelmed by the smell of food and expensive perfume.

Hell, everything at this house smelled expensive.

I went up the stairs, looking for Lissa.

"Liss?" I called out. I knocked on her door, and didn't wait for an answer. She was in her bed, listening to her ipod.

She saw me and jumped out her bed.

"Rose!" she hugged me and I hugged her back. She was like a sister to me, more than my best friend.

"Where we eating today?" I asked.

Her smile fell a little.

"The Ozeras, Ivashkovs, and Belikovs, just arrived last night. My mom made lunch for everyone," when she saw my face she continued, "but, since she knew you were coming, you're invited too!"

I faked a smile, I didn't want to see the rich families!

But then I thought, this could be good.

"Is what I'm wearing okay?" I asked, twirling around.

She nodded, "Everything you wear is okay."

She hesitated, "Almost everything."

I rolled my eyes.

I was wearing black skinny jeans, a red lace top, a leather jacket, and red heel boots, that go to my ankle. (idk what they're called)

She too, was wearing something similar, but instead of red, she was wearing pink, and no leather jacket.

"Lissa, Rose, Andre! Lunch is ready!" Mrs. Dragomir yelled.

We walked down the stairs, with Andre, Lissa's older, and hotter brother.

"Well don't you just look sexy Rose," I rolled my eyes.

"Keep your hands off of Eddie's girl, Andre," Lissa warned him.

"You had your chance," I told him, reaching the dining room first.

"Rose, dear!" Mr. Dragomir enveloped me in a hug.

"Hi Eric," I kissed him on the cheek.

He turned around.

"Everyone! This is Rose Hathaway, my adopted daughter," he spoke with a smile.

I rolled my eyes, as I caught my mothers eyes. I looked away from her and concetrated on the people in front of me.

They radiated money and power.

I gave them a curt nod, which they returned.

You could tell which family was which.

The Ozeras had sleek black hair, with dazzling blue eyes. The Ivashkov's had bright, emerald eyes. And the Belikovs had dark, almost chocolate like eyes. And the Dragomirs who had golden hair, with Jade eyes.

One of them caught my eyes, obviously part of the Belikov's. It was the man from last night. And boy was he sexy.

His hair hung lose, framing his face, his eyes looking straight at me. Piercing my soul. I cast my eyes away, looking at the members of each founding family. There was an Ozera boy, around my age, who was handsome. Beside him sat an Ivashkov, who had a cocky grin much like the other two men. He had brown, stylish, messy hair, skinny, but well built.

Something built inside me as I watched the three young men. Eddie was somewhere else in my mind now. I was focused on what they could give me. I smirked, Lissa called in my man eating smile, Andre said it was the doom of every man. But me? Well to me, it meant I had something planned.

Lissa elbowed me, giving me the look.

She leaned in, "You have a boyfriend," she hissed. I looked away, finally.

Oh Lissa, what did you get me into?


	4. Suffer In Silence

"Rose, you'll sit next to Dimitri, between him and Adrian," he said pointing at the tall one and the emerald eyes.

I nod, straightening myself out, and walking towards my seat. The one with emerald eyes pulls the chair out, "Madame."

I smile, as I take my seat.

"I'm Adrian," he says taking my hand and placing a kiss on it. I stared into his green eyes, he was oh so cocky.

"And I'm Dimitri," I turned to face the sexy man with brown eyes. I tilt my head to one side, staring into his eyes.

"Rose, how's Eddie?" I snap my head to Eric's voice. A light blush spreading through my cheek as he gives me a pointed look. I clear my throat before I answer him.

"Oh, he's fine," I say, taking a sip of my water.

"Why didn't you bring him?" Rhea, Mrs. Dragomir asks.

"Cause she wanted alone time with me," Andre smirks.

I roll my eyes.

"As far as I was concerned it was only lunch between me and Lissa," I say.

"Bring him tomorrow," Eric says. I nearly choke on my food.

"Oh, Eric," I start, but he interrupts me.

"Nonsense Rosemarie, he's your boyfriend," he smiles up at me. Adrian, Dimitri, and the Ozera, nearly choke too.

Lissa looks at the Ozera worriedly, then at me. I shrug.

"You have a boyfriend?" Adrian asks.

"Yes. More than a year now."

Nobody says anything for a moment, we just eat, until my phone rings.

_"If the sun shuts down and decided not to shine no more (No more)_  
><em>I would still have you, you, you ,you, you, you, you<em>  
><em>If we see the last day and they say we gotta go to war (To War)<em>  
><em>I'll be fighting with you, you, you ,you, you<em>  
><em>Because it's us against the world<em>  
><em>The world, the world<em>  
><em>You know it's us against the world<em>  
><em>The world, the world, ohh"<em>

I struggle to find my phone.

It's Eddie, by his ringtone.

"Its here," I look up, Andre has it.

"When-oh whatever, hand it over, it's Eddie," I tell him. He just smirks, and answers it.

"Hello?" Eddie speaks on the other side of the line.

"Eddie? Oh, yes hi."

I stare at Andre in disbelief.

"Andre, give her the phone back," Eric demands.

Andre, reluctantly gives it to me. I snatch it away.

"Asshole," I mutter.

"Hey handsome," I say into the phone.

"Hey babe, when you getting home. I want to hang out," I look around, since everyone is staring at me.

I look at Lissa, probably knowing the question.

"I wana go shopping," she says, and no doubt Eddie hears it.

"Alright, well then, see you tomorrow. Love you," he doesn't give me a chance to answer.

"I love you too."

"Thank you, now he's utterly pissed Andre," he shrugs like he doesn't care. Which he doesn't.

"Andre," his parents say in exasperation.

He smirks.

"It's time she realizes-"

"How big of an asshole you are?" the Ozera says.

I laugh.

"Thank you."

"Welcome precious," he answers, a cocky smile on his face.

Time passes by, uneventful.

I reach into my purse, looking for the golden chain.

I search for Dimitri,"Hey!" I yell when I find him, walking back to his house. He turns around,"Rose."

I hold up the chain,"It fell yesterday."

He looks at it, then at me.

"Not mine," he says. I frown, it has a 'B' on the sword handle.

"But," I say.

"It's not mine," he says more stiffly.

"Um. Okay. Alright," he leaves, leaving me in the middle of the street, frowning.

"Rose!" Lissa yells. I turn around and start walking towards her. I stop and look back, Dimitri has gone back into his house.

I shake my head and we leave to go shopping.

"What's wrong?" Lissa asks.

I smile at her.

"Nothing," I answer.

But that's not true.

A lot of things aren't alright.

But I don't say anything.

Like always:

I suffer in silence.


	5. Love Is Powerful

"Where have you been?" my mother asked when I opened the door.

"Out with Lissa," I responded. I started walking towards my room when her voice stopped me.

"Be careful Rose, you might end up hurting more people than necessary."

I didn't respond, but instead kept walking.

Her words already on my mind, haunting me, telling me that what I was going to do was no good.

But I needed to get out of here, see new places.

And with Eddie I would get neither one.

My getaway was with Adrian or Dimitri.

Christian was interested in Lissa anyways.

There was a nagging voice in my head, which I told to shut up.

I loved Eddie, he was my world, but I wanted the money they could offer.

I sighed and went to sleep.

.

.

.

"Where you going Precious?" I stopped so Christian could catch up with me.

I didn't answer him though.

He stuffed his hands on his pockets.

"What's up with Dimitri?" I asked, remembering the way he had treated me yesterday.

"He usually likes to keep to himself, unless he's with a girl, why?"

I shrugged.

"What about Adrian?"

"I get it. You're trying to get with one or the other," he stated. I didn't bother correcting him.

"What about your boyfriend?"

Shame took over, I had a perfect boyfriend, he was hot, romantic, and knew his way with me, what more did I want?

Oh right: money.

"Things aren't working so well," I lied. He nodded hi head like he believed me, but his eyes said otherwise.

"Money does make people do things they might regret later," I stopped when he said this.

He kept walking though, and turned left, on his way back to his house.

My eye caught Dimitri's, who was getting a coffee, at our local cafe. He stared at me, into my eyes, piercing my soul. It felt like he knew what I was doing.

I felt Eddie wrap his arms around my waist, placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Hey."

A smiled formed on my lips.

"Hi."

He turned me around, so we were facing each other.

"Date. Right now."

I laughed, he was always surprising me.

"Where?"

"Anywhere."

Anywhere in the island.

I thought about it. The island itself was pretty big, a lot of places to go to.

I snaked my arms around his neck.

"Surprise me."

He leaned down, and gave me a kiss. It was full of passion, lust, love, and...guilt?

"Get a room!" we pulled away smiling, to see who had interrupted us.

"Jealous!"Eddie grinned at Shane Reyes.

"Very!" he yelled back. I rolled my eyes and pulled Eddie back to our kiss.

"Maybe we should get a room," I whispered.

He nodded vigorously.

"My pleasure."

"I bet."

And like that my thoughts about ever leaving him left my mind.

Love was a powerful thing.

.

.

.

**Eddie?**

**Adrian?**

**Or...**

**Dimitri?**

**I rather Adrian.**

**:D**

**Review**

**P.S. This is the last update until... Idk, cause my weekends are busy and I start high school this Monday, but I'll squeeze in!**


	6. Bastards

I figured I should away from the men while they were here, maybe if I didn't see them I would turn away the idea of focusing only on money.

I started focusing on Eddie more, him and my mother. I helped her around, although I didn't like helping her much. It seemed to take my mind of the men, but not of the money.

I kicked my self mentally.

I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair, things were getting difficult. I looked at my phone for messages but there were none.

I frowned, I usually had at least one from Eddie.

He was acting weird lately, and it was scaring me. He was drifting away and I was doing everything I could to keep him with me.

He meant everything to me, even if he didn't have money. I sighed and turned around, I was helping my mom buy the weekly food.

I bumped into a hard rock, tumbling back.

"Careful," he whispered softly. I looked up to meet the brown eyes of DImitri Belikov.

Oh dear God, just putting the temptation right there? Not fair.

"Sorry," I muttered. He let go of my forearm and I felt cold.

No.

I loved Eddie.

He didn't say anything and brushed pass me.

"Is everything alright?" I couldn't help but ask.

"No," he answered, his back still to me.

"Just be careful," he said, before he walked away.

I frowned then shrugged it off.

I'd given up on money, but that was only because I'd been staying away from it.

I walked back home, too lost in thought.

I yearned for what money could get me, for what it could offer, but did it offer love?

I took a left and went to Mia's maybe she would help. I walked in, not bothering to knock, not many people did anyways.

I walked towards her room, like a ninja wanting to surprise my friend.

I was about to open the door when I d=heard moaning and... panting.

"Yes Eddie!" I stepped back, flinching, tears building up in my eyes.

He was cheating on me?

That bastard.

I backed away, running away, not knowing where I was going.

Those bastards, but they didn't know ho they were messing with.

They were going to pay.

Pay the price for betraying me.


	7. Shane

"Here, dear," I put on a fake smile as Eddie sat down to eat at my table. I'd invited him over for breakfast even though I didn't know how to cook.

That was the whole point, actually.

I set down the plate that should have held smiley pancakes, but instead had a bunch of mismatched pancakes, burned pancakes. I'd burned them even more, on purpose.

Eddie sat there staring at the disgusting pancakes.

"Well aren't you going to eat them?" I put on my best smile for him. he gave me a small smile, eyeing the pancakes.

"Of course," he answered, and dug in. I admired him. The pancakes were terrible, I wouldn't have eaten them. He shoved his mouth, "Mmmm, good."

I wanted to laugh so hard, but held it in.

Payback, asshole. This was just the beginning. I was going to make him feel the same pain and anger I felt.

Both him and Mia.

I left him at the table, gurgling, probably even puking, but I didn't care. I put on my shortest skirt, tightes strapless shirt, and very high high heels and set to town. I walked the streets with confidence, many men, both old and young, turned to see me.

I liked the attention.

I passed the cafe where Andre, Adrian, Christian, Dimitri, and Lissa were talking.

"Rose!"Lissa waved and motioned me to go to where they were.

I walked towards their table, smiling.

"Where's Eddie?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Eating my burnt pancakes," I said indifferently, while she burst out laughing.

"C'mon Rose, that's harsh,"she spoke through laughs.

I again shrugged.

"Bastard deserves better," I told her,keeping tears in. No man deserved my tears.

"What are you going to do?" she asked, ignoring the other men, that were looking back and forth between us like a tennis match.

"Hit him where it hurts the most, of course."

"And that it is," she wondered.

"His brother, Shane," I answered walking away towards Eddie's and Shane's house. It was well known Shane had a crush on me, and i was going to use him.

Harsh? Yes.

But necessary.

I knocked on Shane's bedroom door, and he opened, a bit surprised.

He had long, messy, hair, with the same blue eyes.

I couldn't believe I was doing this.

Not until I actually kissed Shane, pushing him towards the bed.

.

.

.

Its short but I gotta go.

Review


	8. Burn In Hell

**Sorry; this story is on hold... kinda. This one, "Their Angel" and "The Past And Present Together"...**

**Anyways here's a short chapter.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I ran home, crying. I'd had sex with Shane, and honestly, this was the last straw.

When I got home it was no surprise my mother, Lissa, Eddie, and Mia were there. No doubt the rumors of me running around town had reached them. It angered me, how we lived in such a small town where nobody could do anything without being seen, except for them.

I imagined them kissing, touching, and more tears flowed down easily.

"I hate you!" I screamed at him. He seemed shocked at my words, then realization came across.

"How could you?" I asked, pissed off, and crying.

He didn't say anything, no one did. Lissa came over and hugged.

"I don't know what happened but shh," she murmured.

I took her arm off from me and turned to Mia.

"Bitch, you just couldn't stand Mason chose me, whore, I didn't know you would stoop this low," I growled. Mia didn't say anything, but I saw the silent tears.

"I slept with Shane, Eddie," I had the smug satisfaction to see Eddie flinch, a tear rolled down his cheek. Shane was dear to him, loved him to death, and I'd used him to get back at Eddie.

It had to hurt.

And I saw on his face that it did.

Yet, his pain was still mine.

"I hate you Edison Castile, I hope you burn in the pits of hell."

.

.

.

I felt like I was in hell; I was living with the Dragomir's, but I rarely left my room. I knew the Ivashkov's and Belikov's had gone back to land for business. Christian had stayed here, I had a feeling it was cause of Lissa.

I took all thoughts of boys away from my mind.

Just for a bit...

Soon enough Rose Hathaway would make her great comeback; I had to show them, no one would bring me down.

Love was a waste, money was the only way out.

And I knew where to find it.

.

.

.

Oh uh, Rose is going back to wanting the moneyyy :O haha

Review :)

Its probably sucking ass as of right now, and I apologize, but I shall get my thoughts straight on this story :)


	9. One Small Lie

**So I'm back... Kinda ;) I kinda know what's gonna happen. And I know for sure! That some of you will hate me for how it goes, but it WILL have a happy ending... Just please give it a chance.**

**It is different from others... You'll know why.**

**Also it will be called "Gold Digger" xD hehe**

**review.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eww! Adrian, that's gross!" I tried running away, but he caught me by the waist. "Awe come on baby, don't be like that!" I giggled despite myself.

"Alright, but, no more water splashing. The water is disgusting!" I exclaimed. He rolled his eyes but nodded.

You wouldn't believe it if I told you I was dating the infamous Adrian Ivashkov. It'd been about 6 months since I'd slept with Eddie's brother, and I had been with Adrian for the past 4 months.

We were at the beach, by ourselves. I slung my arms over his shoulders, and I saw Eddie with Mia. They were walking, hand in hand. I had to look away, not necessarily because it hurt to look at them, but because of Shane.

He'd committed suicide a week after the... incident.

I swallowed and pecked Adrian in the lips. He reached into his pocket and brought out a small box. He opened it and got on one knee.

Oh lord.

Please help me.

"Marry me?" he asked, his eyes shining. I stopped focusing on his eyes, and focused on the ring.

It was a thick gold band, with small diamonds decorating it, but what caught my attention was the diamond on the middle.

Okay so it was big. Not big, _huge. _It was a princess cut, with two emeralds on each side, slightly smaller. The rings looked as if it were two band crossed together.

It was exactly the kind of ring I wanted. I hid back my smirk, took the ring from his hand, and admired it. I looked at Adrian and smiled.

"Of course."

He took me into his arms, swinging me around. But all the time I was focused on the ring in my left hand.

At that moment my eyes met Eddie's. And I knew he knew. But all I did was smirk at him.

He could have never given me something like this.

"I love you Rose," Adrian said into my ear.

I was still focused on the ring when I answered him, "I love you too."

And that was how it all started with one small lie, a whole bunch more came out, and soon, I was confused. What was true? Where did the lies end and the truth begin?

And why?

.

.

.

Its short isn't it? Oh... Darn it. I just thought you deserved this... I promise I will make them longer!

What do you think?

Where will our Rose end up if she continues this?


	10. Everything I Want

**One review? Ouch.**

**But this is for SassYNoleS :D thank youuuuuuuuu 3**

"You're getting married!" Lissa squealed, jumping up. I grinned and showed her my ring. Her mouth opened in a perfect "O" just as Christian came into her room.

"Yup, that's it baby. Open wider," I rolled my eyes at his perverseness. "You disgust me."

His blue eyes flickered towards me, glaring at me, momentarily, before turning to look at Lissa who was like a tomato. I giggled.

I got up from her bed, stretching,"I should leave you two to... your businesses." I smirked and walked out despite her protests. I went down the Dragomir's staircase, walking out of their house. My smile vanishing instantly. Lissa, sweet Lissa, was happy, and with the man she loved, and she had the money.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. I started walking towards Adrian's, when I bumped into someone. I looked up to see Dimitri. I immediately took a step as our body came into contact.

We stood there in silent for a few seconds. I ran another hand through my hair, and I saw him notice my ring, but his face was one of perfect composure.

"Uh...I didn't know you were back in town..." I said, unsure of what to say. He shrugged, but said nothing. I swallowed and decide to ask. "How are you?" Damn it, that was not what I was going to ask.

"Nothing, just going to see Andre..."

"Well, then I should let you." I started walking away from him, not looking back. I reached Adrian's mansion, opening the door without a care. Immediately bumping into his father, Nathan.

"Sorry," I said. He looked at me and walked off.

"Ass," I said. "I heard that!" I heard him say.

I rolled my eyes and went up Adrian's room, passing Daniella, his mother on the way there.

Her words came back to me, making me feel guilty.

_"Don't break his heart Rose. Think twice, please. He's my son and I do not want him to get hurt!" she pleaded. I simply looked into her eyes. "I know what I'm doing Daniella." _

"Hey, what's wrong?" I snap out of my trance to see Adrian shaking me. I shake my head and step away from him, somehow unable to see him this moment.

"Nothing, I just remembered something. I'll call you later." I left him standing on the stairs, frowning. I walked past Daniella and Nathan ,both giving me knowing glances. I walked out of his house, feeling like I was suffocating.

I sped, walking home as fast as I could. And once again I bumped into someone. It was Mia and Eddie, actually, holding hands. At that moment I wanted nothing but to let them know I was better.

I tilted my head to one aside. "Well if it isnt you two."

They looked me,"What do you want?" Eddie asked.

I laughed. "From you? Nothing."

Before any of them could speak I said something, "Watch who you bump into." Mia glared at me, while Eddie just stared at me.

I flipped my hair over my shoulder, before whispering to them,"Remember who's in charge."

I walked away, going back home. It would be my home for 4 more months.

Four more months and I'd be a heiress to a shitload of money

Exactly what I wanted, right?


	11. More Planning

**Thanks for your reviews. I'm not going to drag this story out because 1: I want it done. 2:I don't have time to drag out a story, with high school and all :| 3: I tend to get writers block... even when I know how it's ending :/**

**20 chapters?**

**I think sooo. I'll start, after this one to make them longer lol**

**Review :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alberta was my godmother. I adored her to death. She was single, and in her mid thirties. She was always giving me advice, when I couldn't talk to my mother.

Which is why I hesitated before saying no to her when she asked if she could make my wedding dress, 3 months before the wedding. I looked into her soft, hazel eyes. I couldn't say no. So I said, "Yes, of course, Godmother."

A smile spread across her lips, brightening her face up, making her even more beautiful, than she already was.

But of course I wasn't going to use her dress. I'd make up something, so I didn't have to wear her dress. In fact, I already had mine. Or I had it in mind. It was going to be white, with lace. It was strapless and hung lose around my body. It would be designed by Valentino.

I smiled down at Alberta, hugging her goodbye, and leaving her house. If that's what you could call a house.

I went to find Adrian at his house, passing Dimitri while he was laughing with Tasha and Avery. Apparently he was with Avery, and were planning on getting married.

Woot woot hurray for them.

I went inside kissing him, lightly. "I love you."

"Uh-huh."

.

.

.

"I can't wear that dress! I'm sorry Alberta, but Adrian already ordered me a dress, that's costing a lot... " I lied to Alberta, as she brought me the dress a month before the wedding. Her eyes that had been bright with happiness were now dull and sad.

"I'm sorry," I said stepping closer to hug her. She hugged me, and I felt the stains of her tears. I pulled away groaning, "This is Prada!" I saw her face and decided to play nice.

"It's lovely, thank you. I love you soo much, I wish I could have worn it," I whispered, kissing her cheek and leaving. The dress was simple, it almost didn't look like a wedding dress. It was strapless and ivory, with lace. It was floor length, with no tail.

I heard the silent cries of Alberta, as I left her house.

.

.

.

(5 months later)

I rolled my eyes, opening the door, to Adrians' parents house. Adrian and I now that we were married we live in a house a few blocks away, it was a mansion of 10 rooms, 5 bathrooms, 3 kitches, and 3 family rooms, along with a pool.

Avery was also staying with us, until the day of her wedding in two months.

I heard arguing, so I followed it to Nathan's office. I leaned against the wooden door.

"How is it that Belikov's gained more power?" Adrian argued. He didn't sound angry, just like he couldn't believe it. Nathan answered him, "I don't know son. But with the deal they made, they're the most powerful family." My mouth dropped open.

The Belikov's.

_Dimitri. _

I stepped away from the door, and started pacing. I was getting married with Adrian because they were more powerful, but now it was Dimitri? Well, his family, but still. I ran a frustrated hadn through my hair.

"You know." My head snapped upwards as I heard Daniella spoke. I stared into her blue eyes, she was standing a few feet away from me, arms crossed.

"Know what?" I asked. She rolled her eyes. "We're not in power anymore. What do you think that means for you? Gold digger," her voice was harsh, but in a whisper. I smirked at her, putting a perfectly manicured fingernail at my hip.

"It's called watching out for myself, Daniella. Exactly what you did."

Her face turned to stone. Gotcha.

I walked closer to her, standing less than a foot away from her. "You were even more poor than I was. You used your looks to lured Nathan in. Or what you don't think I don't know how you've slept with Eric? Lucas? Even my own father."

Her mouth tightened into a line. "You don't know what you're talking about," she hissed.

"I don't?" she glared at me, but it didn't faze me a bit. Her eyes brightened then, "Jealous because I know your father?"

I rolled my eyes, "Don't be ridiculous Daniella."

I walked past her, stopping a foot away. "I'm smarter than you. And I always. Always. Know how to get what I want."

My heels clicked as I walked out of the Ivashkov's home.

Dimitri was leaning against the car, I stared at him, and he must of felt it because he turned to look at me.

Time for planning.

.

.

.

**Didn't include wedding day because... well. We all know how Rose is in this story. Do you want a depressing wedding? Didn't think so.**

**Unless you want like a flashback?**

**Review and let me know.**


	12. Cold Hearted

**A/N: I'm taking a big risk in writing this story! I mean, Rose is selfish, arrogant, everything bad, it's a new Rose, that many don't like.**

**So please Review!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"You're beautiful," he murmured.

I smiled. He leaned, brushing his lips against lips were soft, warm, inviting. Everything I hoped for and more. I pushed away the guilt for cheating on my husband, now was not the time.

He deepened the kiss, making it more aggressive and rough. I moaned into his lips.

We pulled apart gasping.

"I gotta go see Avery."

"Uh huh."

He left our little secluded area near the beach, leaving me alone. After a few minutes I decided to follow him.

I got a message from Avery: _Omg! You needa see my dress! It's gorgeous xxx_

I sighed rolling my eyes. I replied, letting her know I'd be there in a few. Apparently we were bff's now.

I went home, kissing Adrian in the doorway, and going to Avery's room.

"Gosh,it's so pretty!"

Too bad you won't be wearing it!

I rolled my eyes in my head multiple times as I listened to her go on and on about her wedding day.

"Oh yeah it's going to be awesome!"

She laughed excitedly.

I was not that excited for my wedding day.

Then again, I wasn't very happy with Adrian.

.

.

.

"Adrian stop tickling me! My stomach hurts! Please!" I begged. He laughed. "Tell me you love me," I laughed.

"All right! All right! I Rose Ivashkov love Adrian Ivashkov!"

"How much?"

"Infinity and beyond!" he laughed.

"You're so silly," he said.

"No! You're silly!" he picked me up and threw me in the bed. I bounced like a ball, while he laughed even more.

He sobered up and looked at me.

"How was your day?" I stared into her green eyes. "It was good," I traced my finger along his jawline, into his chest.

"I love you," he whispered.

I wasn't going to answer, let him say the words. But the words came so naturally out of my mouth, "I love you too."

And that night me made love.

.

.

.

"You're a drunkass! How the fuck do you expect me to stay with you!"

He had tears in his eyes. "I'll stop drinking, smoking. Anything for you."

I rolled my eyes. "No I don't love you anymore!"

Cats out of the bag. And yet another lie.

"What?" his voice was a whisper. Something broke inside of me, but I refused to shed any tears.

"I love someone else," I repeated.

"Who?" he demanded. I didn't answer. He gripped my arm, cutting my blood from flowing.

"Who is it?"

"Dimitri."

Nothing was said.

"What?"

"I love him Adrian. I fell in love with him and he loves me too."

"What?" Avery asked. She stood in the doorway. She sunk to the floor.

I walked away, "I'm sorry," I whispered.

And I really was.

I was sorry my ambition had gotten the better of me, and that despite loving him, I was leaving him.

"You're a cold hearted woman Rose."

"I know," I whispered walking out of my home, leaving two broken hearts, as I got in the red Ferrari.

_I love you Adrian._

.

.

.

Review!

Story's coming to an end!


	13. Karma's In Town?

**A/N: this chapter and another one, then two more with alternative ending. Also from now on 3rd POV I do better... Maybe one Rose Pov.**

**-When you're selfish, everything comes crashing down pretty soon. Everything happens fast. Karma comes for you. And when she comes for you... Prepare yourself, you will pay for the tears you've caused others.-Me? **

**Eh. Lol**

**I just got a brilliant idea!... that would totally go with this story... but it's too late :/ **

**Awee. I'll come up with an idea... Wanna know? Ask, and maybe you can help me ;)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**3rd POV**

From the beginning she knew. She knew what she was doing was wrong. She knew she'd pay for what she'd done. She just didn't know it was going to happen so soon, and so... easy.

But that's how karma works.

She was okay being with Dimitri. He became another one of her victims. When she asked for something it was given to her.

For example; when she asked for 1 billion dollars, it was given to her. When she asked to have the house on her name, and have 3/4 of the company it was given to her.

Karma would call him stupid. But he was blinded by love, by a love so strong it knocked the air out of him. While she felt nothing for him. That was the harsh truth.

That was Rose.

Sometimes when she went to town she would see him; Adrian. A little bit of his heart would chip away. Lissa would look at her, and not be able to find her friend.

Oh dear, how could she have been friends with her?

Goodness, everyone knew she was a gold digger. Everyone knew she was heartless.

Everyone but Dimitri and her mother. Yes, even mothers seemed to be blinded by their motherly love, and Janine was no exception. Everyone saw it, even Alberta, what type of woman Rose was.

Alberta. Her heart had been crushed. She realized what Rose was when she left Adrian, when she admitted to the woman she had left him because Dimitri was richer.

All Alberta could hope for her goddaughter was that when she did have to pay, for what she'd done, her punishment wasn't too harsh.

If only.

.

.

.

Dimitri placed the check on her hand. Rose beamed. "Thank you!" she would have hugged him. Instead, thoughts went to her ex husband. Now that she had money, she could get him back, leave happily ever.

Not only was she a gold digger and heartless. She was naive.

"I'm sorry Dimitri..."

You could hear another heart break from miles away. "For what?" his chocolate eyes searched her. "I never loved you."

His heart cracked alright.

He sunk on his chair, a few tears were shed. "What?" she rolled her eyes. "Oh Dimitri. I was confused..."

Daniella's words came back. "_Gold digger." _

"You cunning little bitch!" Aye the captain had a mouth! Rose said nothing as she left. He could have begged for her to stay, but why? Now he understood Daniella was right. She was a gold digger.

Rose practically ran to her mother's home. Janine knew that smile. "I'm going back to Adrian!" she practically yelled. Her mother was in disbelief. "Rosemary..."

"Oh mother stop it."

"A heart is not something you can play with for your own benefit..." "You always ruin my mood mother. Goodbye." her mother's heart ached with the realization of what her daughter was capable of.

She left in search for Adrian. She toyed with her necklace, realizing it was the necklace Dimitri had given her on their first encounter. Her heart ached.

She knocked on Adrian's door. A girl opened. _Meredith?_

"Mer, who is it?" his smile fell when he saw his ex wife. He shut his eyes in pain, Meredith getting a hold of his hand, squeezing it.

"What do you want Rose?" he asked in a harsh tone. Rose's eyes watered, had he moved on so easily?

"I love you Adrian, and I want-"

He cut her off, "Don't finish that sentence. You know what? I believed every single one of your lies. I loved you. I trusted you. I gave you everything I was capable of giving you. But you? You have no heart and if you do it's frozen. You're cold, you're calculating, you trap your prey stealing from them what you can, then throwing them away. I'm human, I have a heart. You broke it. You stepped on it. And from what I see I wasn't the only one; Mason, Shane, Eddie, me, Dimitri."

He shook his head. Her head was spinning. No, no, no. He loved her, they loved each other.

"Please, Adrian-"

"Leave."

He shut the door on her face. And she couldn't do anything but fall on her knees, not caring she was ruining her Vera Wang. His words had slashed her. She felt the wounds of his words, people might've been able to see her cuts. She was bleeding, inside and outside.

She wiped away her tears and mascara, collecting herself. She walked the streets of the island. People stared. They knew she'd finally gotten what she deserved. She reached her house where her mother and godmother where.

"No Rose. Do not step into my home. Not until you change your ways." The words were more cuts, to both women, mother and daughter, even to Alberta. Alberta looked away from her goddaughter, when Rose reached her for help.

"I love you like my own daughter Rose, but you ruin everything. You're a gold digger. All you care about is yourself, I put so much work and love into that dress. Time, money I did not have. But we were never enough for you."

"Leave."

Another door was shut on her.

Karma was in town.


	14. Forgiving

**Oh my... The end! Haha extraaaa long? Maybe xD gosh I think the endings good; don't forget to review for an alternate ending ;) with a very good scene of her and Dimitri! 4-5 reviews? More PLEASE xD**

**Thank you soooo much for reading :) to every single one of you!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

She didn't know what to do, where to go, what to say. She was a mess. Mascara running down her cheeks, completely broken. She was at her house, the big mansion, that was now hers.

She heard a knock, that's how lonely she was; she could hear a knock from downstairs, she started running down the stairs. She opened it to reveal Dimitri. "What did you want?" he snapped. From the pocket of her jacket she pulled the check out.

"To give you this back," she croaked out. He took in her appearance and couldn't help but feel bad for her.

"I don't want it," he said. "But-" she started. "I don't want it," he snapped walking out of the house, slamming the door. She fell down the wall. What had she done? It was a miracle he'd even come.

She hit herself against the wall.

She needed to recover.

* * *

><p>Adrian was out of control. He shouldn't even be driving in the state he was. Rose's visit had left him even more broken. It was dark outside, and he was speeding.<p>

He didn't see the tree trunk, until he crashed into it.

Rose instantly had a bad feeling as she got the knock on the door, 5 hours later. She opened it and found two officers. "Mrs. Ivashkov," it had been a long time since she'd been called that. "Yes?"

They took out an I.D. belonging to Adrian. "We believe your husband has been in a car accident... and has not been found, yet."

Her heart sank and within minutes they were at the crime scene. She was chaotic, she wanted Adrian to be found, now.

"Do anything to find him! I'll get helicopters, just please find him!" she yelled. She had the money now, to find him. She needed to.

"Adrian, I hope you're okay," she whispered. A few minutes later, she heard off in the distance a cop yell he'd been found. Apparently he'd crawled there until he couldn't anymore.

In a helicopter they flew to the hospital, all the way Rose held his hand, whispering to him.

Though she was not allowed to see him thanks to Meredith and Avery. Even Eddie and Dimitri were there. Dimitri heartbroken for more than one reason, as he stared at the stomach of Avery.

Karma.

* * *

><p><strong>(Month later)<strong>

She walked inside the building, with her sunglasses in place, ignoring the looks she was receiving. She'd taken a shower, building herself up, so that she looked the same. Like she wasn't in pain. Like she didn't regret anything.

Like she hadn't been crying. Like she didn't care. But she did, that's why she was here. Her heels clicked as she walked towards the main office of the building. She pushed the doors open, entering the room.

She felt the tension. The looks, the stares, of the people, who knew everything. They whispered, they murmured. She tried hard to keep the tears in, to hold it all in.

She opened the door to the small office she was looking for. The woman at the desk, welcomed her. "." To have people call her that, when she had once been called Mrs. Ivashkov was a slap on the face.

She cleared her throat, "I came to donate this," she handed the woman the check, but not really letting go of it. She held to the edge of the check, pulling it back. The woman pulled it, and almost crying, Rose let it woman took the check, gasping.

She was donating the money to an institution to better the children's life of Haven.

"This is very generous of you..." Rose only nodded her head. "Thank you." They finished talking and Rose walked out. She wanted the children to have a better chance than she ever had.

Walking out, with her head down, she bumped into someone. She pulled back, and found herself staring into Adrian's eyes. She almost cried. He let go of her like she'd burned him.

"Sorry," she muttered. "What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I came to donate the money..." she almost begged for him. He said nothing. "I'm sorry Adrian... I wish I could have you back. I really do. I know I messed up, but my head...it was clouded. I would give anything to go back and change everything."

A few tears rolled down her cheeks, as he tried to hold his in. "I'm sorry too. Sorry I believed your lies, that I fell for your game."

She almost collapsed to the floor, instead she stood there crying. "You should really forget everything. It's what I'm doing."

She heard his retreating footsteps, and she knew she'd lost him.

* * *

><p>She walked to her mother's house, hoping maybe now her mother would take her in.<p>

She didn't.

Rose begged on her knees, arms wrapped around her mother's legs, that she needed her. That she was sorry, but her mother, heartbroken refused to forgive her daughter. It would not be that easy.

"You can't go around doing this Rose. And giving up the money? Won't be enough this time."

Her mother turned her back on Rose once more. She cried for everything she'd lost, grabbing strength from god knows where and leaving her mother's house.

On the way to her house she met Eddie and Mia; they were getting married in a week. It was as if they were bragging.

"Congratulations," she said sarcastically. "Rose, what have you turned into?" Mia asked her, wondering where her friend was.

Rose said nothing,"Forgot about us. About Lissa. About Adrian. We're better off without you...Avery's pregnant, and you took away the baby's father. Just stop hurting people around you," Eddie told her.

Rose walked right past them. "Stay out of this. You don't know anything. Just shut the fuck up."

She had no friends, Lissa had left town, wanting to get away. No one believed in her anymore.

She arrived at her house, collapsing in her room, by her bed.

She pulled two teddy bears towards her; one was a small one, given to her by Eddie a long time ago; the other one was the size of a three-year-old, given to her by Adrian.

She threw the one Eddie gave her across the room. Some jewelry she kept in there sprawled on the floor. She cried even more.

"I'll begin all over again tomorrow," she whispered to herself. Her door to the balcony was open, letting some cold wind in, making the curtains flow. She looked out, imagining Adrian was there.

"Adrian," she whispered. He disappeared. She cried harder, hugging the teddy bear closer to her. "Adrian," she kept whispering, over and over again.

Another cold breeze came in, making her shiver, as she heard footsteps coming towards her room.

She looked at the doorway, and there he stood.

Adrian.

"Adrian," she whispered. He walked up to her, standing two feet in front of her. She crawled towards him, hugging his legs. "Oh my god. Adrian," she couldn't believe it.

She sobbed into his black, designer, pants. He just stood there. His jaw set, eyes burning with the tears that threatened to come out.

"Forgive me," she begged. "God knows I love you," she sobbed. A few tear drops fell on her brown hair. His tears.

He bent himself down, grabbing her by the arms,pulling her up. She hugged him and he set his chin on top of her head, letting more tears fall. He pressed her towards him. How had he missed her.

He pulled away from her, and Rose was afraid he was leaving, but instead he kissed her.

With so much love, passion, and forgiveness.

After all;

_Love is forgiving._


	15. Alternate Ending

**Alternate ending for Gold Digger is up! :D**

**So go read it, and tell me which one you like best! **

**I did not do it in this same story, because,well I didn't! Lol**

**So, ya know the drill.**

**it's called**

**'A New Beginning'**


End file.
